


Once More with Feelings

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Denial of Feelings, Doubt, Feels, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: A kid...So why did Yuya felt like that?Why did he feel as if his heart beat faster when he was close to him? Why did he feel so unnaturally happy when Yuri was around?





	Once More with Feelings

Takaki was thoughtful.

That afternoon Chinen had gone to him, asking if he felt like going with him for a walk.

And he couldn’t help but accept it.

Anyway, he had never been too good at refusing something to the younger.

Chinen asked to buy him ice cream and he did it, Chinen asked him to piggyback him till the dorms and he did, Chinen asked him to wait for him after the shokura’s recording and he did it.

He had asked himself too many times why he didn’t seem able to say no to the boy, but he had never come up with an answer.

Simply, he would do anything to make Yuri happy.

So that day they walked out the dorms, walking together for a while until they arrived to a park, and the younger had looked at him, allusive.

Yuya had smiled and nodded, telling Yuri that it was okay to him if he wanted to stop for a while.

He was now looking at him, while he went on the swings, like that was the funniest thing he had ever done in his entire life.

And Takaki smiled with him, because he couldn’t help but think that he enjoyed too much to see him so happy.

He stared at him and did anything else, not even feeling like doing something.

Watching him having fun was enough for him, and he kept asking himself why.

Why was he so relaxed when he was with Yuri? Why was he so glad?

He was just a child to him, wasn’t he?

Sure, he was thirteen already, but under those circumstances he didn’t act like it was actually like that.

He acted like a child outside, when he wasn’t at work, when he had free time and could do something childish like going on the swings.

A kid...

So why did Yuya felt like that?

Why did he feel as if his heart beat faster when he was close to him? Why did he feel so unnaturally happy when Yuri was around?

He was relieved when the younger stopped swinging and headed toward him, interrupting the train of his thoughts.

“Onii-chan!” he shouted, laughing and running toward him.

Yuya smiled, seeing his clothes totally covered in grass stains.

“Yuri... they won’t be happy at the laundry when they’ll see how you dirtied all your clothes.” he scolded him, hitting his shoulder.

Yuri looked down at his t-shirt, and then shrugged.

“I don’t care, I will apologize to them. It was worth it.” he uttered, grabbing the elder’s hand and pulling him toward the park’s exit.

Yuya followed him without protesting, like he always did.

He didn’t know what he felt for Yuri, but he was sure of just one thing.

He would’ve kept doing everything, no matter what the younger would ask him.

Because it was what he felt like doing.

Because even if he couldn’t put a name to those feeling, he knew that Yuri was more than special to him.


End file.
